The use of solid media or supports such as filter paper for the collection and analysis of biological materials such as human blood dates back to the early 1960s, when Dr. Robert Guthrie used dried blood spot (DBS) specimens to measure the biomolecule phenylalanine in newborns for the detection of phenylketonuria (Mei, J., et al., 2001; Journal of Nutrition, 131:16315-1636S). This novel application for collecting blood led to the population screening of newborns for the detection of treatable, inherited metabolic diseases. DBS have now been used for over 40 years to screen for a large range of neonatal metabolic disorders including enzymes, proteins and for inherited disease using nucleic acid analysis.
The gathering of biological materials such as DBS specimens is carried out by spotting whole blood, for example, onto a solid support, such as a membrane, glass fiber or paper, either from venous blood or directly from a finger or heel prick, making this method particularly suitable for the shipment of specimens from peripheral clinics to central laboratories. Furthermore, DBS packed in zip-lock plastic bags with desiccant can be stored and shipped at ambient temperature, thus avoiding the need for i) cold chain storage and ii) fast specialized transportation. DBS collected by applying a drop of blood onto an absorbent material such as Whatman 903 Neonatal STD paper are not subject to the IATA Dangerous Goods Regulations (Addendum II, March 2005).
Commonly, analysis of DBS is carried out for the presence of infectious agents such as for the presence of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) or other pathogens. Typically serological or nucleic acid tests are carried out for this application.
The combination of DBS and the detection of endogenous protein biomolecules has been described in the scientific literature; for example, the biomarker for cystic fibrosis (CF) is immunoreactive trypsin (IT). The first reported use of endogenous IT from DBS for CF screening was published by Ryley et al., in 1981 (J. Clin. Pathol. 34, 906-910). Since then, it has been routinely used as an indicator of CF using DBS from neonates. A number of commercial organisations supply FDA approved immunoassay kits for this application. Many simply use a “paper-in” approach, in which a paper punch containing the DBS is applied directly in to the immunoassay and the analyte of interest is extracted in situ. Recently (Lindau-Shepard & Pass, 2010, Clinical Chem. 56, 445-450) demonstrated that IT exists in two different isoforms. These authors reported the development of a suspension (or paper-in) array-based immunoassay for the diagnosis of CF using the two different isoforms of IT. All these protein-based studies were carried out on uncoated Guthrie cards (Whatman 903 paper).
Since the inception of anonymous human immuno-deficiency (HIV) screening, over 1.2 million DBS tests have been carried out for the serological detection of endogenous anti-HIV antibodies in the blood from expectant mothers. These studies have proved that i) concerns about long-term storage of blood and any associated proteins of interest have proved unfounded and ii) the presence of haem in the DBS does not interfere with assay performance.
Additional solid paper supports that are used for collecting, transportation and storing DBS and other bodily fluids for newborn and neonatal screening purposes include                1. Ahlstrom 226        2. Munktell TFN (CE marked)        3. Toyo Roshi grade 545 Advantec Toyo, Tokyo (see Elvers L et al 2007; J. Inherit Medtab Dis 30, 4, 609).        
Slow desiccation or even a small degree of rehydration under conditions of high relative humidity will allow the growth of biomolecule-destroying microflora. Even in the presence of bacteriostatic agents of the type that do not denature proteins, there will be conditions that permit enzymatic-autolytic breakdown of the biomolecule and some non-enzymatic breakdown of the biomolecule (in enzymatic-autolytic breakdown, dying or damaged tissues, either human cells or parasite cells, activate enzymes that degrade their own components). With nucleic acids, there is also considerable difficulty desorbing very high molecular weight DNA from paper matrices. Surface adsorption effects can cause losses of DNA and this will cause the preferential loss of the least degraded, i.e. the most desired class of DNA molecules. Thus the long-term archiving of biomolecules is a desirable feature of a storage medium.
Molecular and Nucleic Acid Analyses
The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a common tool used in molecular biology for amplifying nucleic acids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202 (Mullis, Cetus Corporation) describes a process for amplifying any desired specific nucleic acid sequence contained in a nucleic acid or mixture thereof.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,824 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,157 (Treml) describe biological reagent spheres useful for the PCR reaction. Additionally, this invention describes a convenient approach by means of excipient mixes comprising suitable carbohydrates useful for storage of reagents used in downstream genetic analysis such as PCR. Carbohydrates are preferably Ficoll and melezitose. This technology has been commercialised in a ready to go (RTG) PCR format (GE Healthcare).
Long-term storage, transport and archiving of nucleic acids on filter paper or chemically modified matrices is a well-known technique for preserving genetic material before the DNA or RNA is extracted and isolated in a form for use in genetic analysis such as PCR. Thus, EP 1563091 (Smith et al., Whatman) relates to methods for storing nucleic acids from a sample such as cells or cell lysates. The nucleic acid is isolated and stored for extended periods of time at room temperature and humidity, on a wide variety of filters and other types of solid phase media. The document describes methods for storing nucleic acid-containing samples on a wide range of solid phase matrices in tubes, columns, or multiwell plates.
Cellulose derived solid supports are described by reference to the following prior art.
WO 90/003959 (Burgoyne) describes a solid medium for the storage of DNA, including blood DNA, comprising a solid matrix having a compound or composition which protects against degradation of DNA incorporated into or absorbed on the matrix. The document also discloses methods for storage of DNA using this solid medium, and for recovery of DNA or in situ use of DNA or RNA.
Forensic and Human Identification Applications
DNA profiling (also called DNA testing, DNA typing, or genetic fingerprinting) is a technique employed by forensic scientists to assist in the identification of individuals by their respective DNA profiles. DNA profiles are encrypted sets of numbers that reflect a person's DNA makeup, which can also be used as the person's identifier. DNA profiling should not be confused with full genome sequencing. It is used in, for example, parental testing and criminal investigations.
The method of DNA profiling is based on PCR using short tandem repeats of nucleotide sequences. This method uses highly polymorphic regions that have short repeated sequences of DNA (the most common is 4 bases repeated, but there are other lengths in use, including 3 and 5 bases). Because unrelated people almost certainly have different numbers of repeat units, short tandem repeats (STRs) can be used to discriminate between unrelated individuals. These STR loci (locations on a chromosome) are targeted with sequence-specific primers and amplified using PCR. The DNA fragments that result are then separated and detected using electrophoresis. There are two common methods of separation and detection, capillary electrophoresis (CE) and gel electrophoresis.
Clinical Applications
A number of DNA databases created from babies' blood samples also exists. Blood samples taken in heel-prick tests to screen for serious conditions are being held for years by some hospitals and can be subsequently accessed by the police to identify people involved in crimes. The samples can also be used by coroners and medical researchers for a variety of purposes. Blood spot screening is carried out on babies aged between five and eight days old in order to test for a variety of serious conditions such as cancer, tumour marking and archiving, sickle cell, PKU and cystic fibrosis. Government guidelines advise hospitals to store the samples for at least five years before destroying them.
In Denmark, for example, Danish Newborn Screening Biobank at Statens Serum Institut retains a blood sample from all neonates born after 1981. The purpose is to test for PKU and other diseases. This database is also used for DNA tests to identify deceased and suspected criminals.
With all the applications outlined above, however, there is a great need for new advances for improved inert matrices that are convenient, safe and confer stability to the biomolecules which is to be analysed. For example, while Burgoyne (U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,126) describes a medium for analysis of genetic material, no reference is made to other biomolecules such as proteins, polypeptides and metabolites.
Pathogens and Infectious Agents
Infectious diseases, also known as contagious diseases or transmissible diseases, and including communicable diseases, comprise clinically evident illness (i.e., characteristic medical signs and/or symptoms of disease) resulting from the infection, presence and growth of pathogenic biological agents in an individual host organism. In certain cases, infectious diseases may be asymptomatic for much or their entire course. Infectious pathogens include viruses, bacteria, bacterial spores, fungi, protozoa, and, multicellular parasites. These pathogens are the cause of disease epidemics, in the sense that without the pathogen, no infectious epidemic occurs. Common examples of infectious agents include Staphylococcus aureus, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Escherichia coli, Salmonella choleraesuis and Candida albicans and those that cause sexually transmitted disease or septicaemia. Common microorganisms that are routinely isolated from wounds, using clinical swabs, have included Staphylococcus aureus, Corynebacterium sp, Candida albicans and Pseudomonas aeruginosa. 
Transmission of pathogen can occur in various ways including physical contact, contaminated food, body fluids, objects, airborne inhalation, or through vector organisms, so safe capture of infectious agent would be of significant value during any diagnostic workflow. Infectious diseases that are especially infective are sometimes called contagious and can be easily transmitted by contact with an ill person or their secretions. Infectious diseases with more specialized routes of infection, such as vector transmission or sexual transmission, are usually regarded as contagious. Thus inactivation of the target pathogen may be useful prior to diagnostic testing. Sample types may include: pathological specimens from human or samples from veterinary medicine e.g. blood, urine, semen, vaginal secretions, faecal samples, CSF, tissue, lung lavage, sputum, nasopharyngeal samples, cell cultures, soil, water supplies, stream or river samples, aerial.
Once dry, samples could be transported and stored in a dark and dry environment. These simple conditions will ensure that the integrity of the biological sample on the solid medium/card is maintained. No specific temperature control is required for either storage or transport, as both are carried out at room temperature.
Alginate
Alginate, a salt of alginic acid, is extracted from marine kelp (seaweed). The calcium, sodium, and ammonium alginates have been used in foam, cloth, and gauze for absorbent surgical dressings. Soluble alginates, such as those of sodium, potassium, or magnesium, form a viscous sol that can be changed into a gel by a chemical reaction with compounds such as calcium sulphate. Salts of alginic acid with monovalent cations (Na-salt, K-salt, NH4-salt) as well as Alginate Ester are all soluble to cold and hot water, and generate viscous aqueous solution with long-flow properties. Alginic acid and calcium alginate are water-insoluble.
Alginic acid is substantially insoluble in water. It forms water-soluble salts with alkali metals, such as sodium, potassium, and, lithium; magnesium; ammonium; and the substituted ammonium cations derived from lower amines such as methyl amine, ethanol amine, diethanol amine, and triethanol amine.
Alginate absorbs water quickly, which makes it useful as an additive in dehydrated products, and is well known as an additive in the manufacture of paper and textiles to facilitate printing with ink and/or dye products. Accordingly, paper producers are familiar with usage of alginate components, such as sodium alginate, during manufacturing and processing. Sodium alginate can make paper glossy and smooth and it raises the paper's absorption to printing ink and increases its pliability and toughness.
Alginate dressings are natural wound dressings derived from different types of algae and seaweeds. These types of dressings are best used on wounds that have a large amount of exudate and may also be applied onto dry wounds after normal saline is first applied to the site of application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,998 (Schweitzer Maudit Int Inc.) describes a process of making a coated paper for wrapping papers used in smoking articles comprising the steps: 1) providing a paper layer composed of a blend of pulp fibers and particulate material containing polyvalent metal cations, 2) applying a acidified alginate solution of a material selected from salts and derivatives of alginic acid to cover at least a portion of the paper, 3) reacting the salts and/or derivatives of alginic acid with polyvalent metal cations in the paper to form a polymer coating, and 4) drying the paper and polymer coating. The permeability of the coated paper is generally at least about 75 percent less than the permeability of an identical uncoated portion of the paper.
Bonino et al. (2011 Carbohydrate Polymers 85, 111-119) describes the electrospinning of alginate-based nano-fibres.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,932 (Courtaulds Fibres (Holdings) Ltd) describes alginate gels which have the form of a fibrous paste and which particularly have an alginate content (expressed as alginic acid) in the range 2 to 11 percent by weight. The gels may be prepared by treating a water-insoluble or water-swellable alginate fibre, for example calcium alginate fibre, with an aqueous solution of a solubilizing salt, for example sodium chloride. The new gels are easier to handle than known alginate gels and are useful in wound dressing applications.
Calcium alginate is a water-insoluble, gelatinous, cream coloured substance that can be created through the addition of aqueous calcium chloride to aqueous sodium alginate. Calcium alginate can be used for entrapment of enzymes and forming artificial seeds in plant tissue culture. It is also incorporated into wound dressings as a homeostatic agent.
Sodium alginate is a gum, extracted from the cell walls of brown algae. As a flavourless gum, it is used by the foods industry to increase viscosity and as an emulsifier. It is also used in indigestion tablets and the preparation of dental impressions. Other applications include use in reactive dye printing, as a thickener for reactive dyestuffs, in textile screen-printing and in carpet jet-printing.
Potassium alginate is the potassium salt of alginic acid. It is an extract of seaweed and is widely used in foods as a stabilizer, thickener, and emulsifier. Its use as a pharmaceutical excipient is currently limited to experimental hydrogel systems. The viscosity, adhesiveness, elasticity, stiffness, and cohesiveness of potassium alginate hydrogels have been determined and compared with values from a range of other hydrogel-forming materials.
Silver alginate is known to have antimicrobial activity. For example, some alginate wound dressings contain a silver alginate, which provides antimicrobial protection and may be considered for an infected wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,077 (Scherr) relates to the preparation of cellulosic foam products prepared from silver alginate and derivatives thereof and process for preparing them.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,726 (Chitoproducts Ltd) discloses a process for the preparation of an article having a contact biocidal property comprising a polymer solution which contains atomic/metallic silver in suspension or complexed with the polymer.
Percival et al (2011 Int. Wound J. 8 (3) 237-243) describes the antimicrobial efficacy of a silver alginate dressing against a broad spectrum of clinically relevant wound isolates.
Cloud et al. (2002 J Clin Microbiol. 40(10): 3838-3840) compared the performance of various swabs and transport media routinely used to collect specimens submitted for Bordetella culture and PCR. The authors reported that calcium-alginate swabs inhibited the PCR and recommended that calcium-alginate swabs should not be used for PCR detection of B. pertussis. 
Eibak et al. (2012 Anal. Chem. 84, 8783-8789) demonstrated the storage and recovery of model substances (citalopram, loperamide, methodone and sertraline) from DBS spotted sodium alginate foams using electromembrane extraction and liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry analysis. The authors reported that lower recoveries were obtained with the commercial cards (i.e. Whatman FTA DMPK and Agilent Bond Elut DMS) for most of the model substances compared to the recoveries with the alginate foam.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the room temperature, dry storage and subsequent analysis of biomolecules present in samples of biological materials and provides an alternative solution to those known or suggested by the prior art. Moreover, the invention further provides a means for inactivating microbial pathogens which may be present in the biological material.